I'll Love You Forever
by icesk8js
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but the story takes place after "The Thing". Trust me the story is good and if not then tell me please!
1. The Letter

I'll Love You Forever

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second FanFic, and my first M, and Nanny Fic. I take critisism very well, as long as it's not TOO cruel R&amp;R!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Letter<p>

Fran was up in her room chatting away with her 6 week boyfriend, Peter, an Italian millionaire who has a head of hair you could lose a hand in. She'd finally just begun to recover

from "The Thing" and decided it was time to move on.

Max was completely out of his mind. He was still fuming about the information he had recently received. Miss Fine in a relationship? With a guy totally wrong for her. And he knew

exactly why this was bothering him. He was deeply in love with the bloody woman. Why did he take back "The Thing" if he's in love with her? Because he's afraid she wouldn't feel the

same way. That and he was completely terrified of a commitment. He was head over heels jealous of her boyfriend, Peter. He wanted to be the one hugging, kissing, and dating Fran. He

wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her for all she was worth, and marry her. he wanted to be the one Fran loved, the one Fran married, the one she spent the rest of her life with, and

most of all he wanted to have a family with her. He would wish every morning before he opened his eyes, that her chocolate brown ones were looking back at him, with her dark curls cascading over the pillow, and with her, somehow, in his arms where she belonged.

Fran hung up the phone and sighed out of happiness, but it included a tinge of sorrow. Peter had proposed to her and she had accepted. Tomorrow she would move into his

place, and leave the Sheffield's residence as Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie didn't need looking after anymore. It was hurting already, her heart, for the wedding would be the following

week and at this moment, would have to inform the household she would be leaving. First things first, she had to tell Max.

Max was sitting in the kitchen planning out how he was going to show Fran his real feelings for her, when she walked into the room. Almost immediately his heart began to

pound violently in his chest. "Mista Sheffield?" her nasal voice rang in his ears. "Yes Miss Fine?" He replied concerned, he could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice. She sat

next to him and her perfume intoxicated his senses. "Well Mista Sheffield," she began, "I'm sure you know how much I value working here and well… the kids are growing up. They don't

need me anymore, and I doubt YOU need me here." She put a strong emphasis on 'you'. Max couldn't believe his ears! Fran was leaving them, leaving him. His heart felt like it had been

torn into tine pieces, and thrown out the window into oblivion. "What caused you to make this… decision? I mean I KNOW the children still need you… I know… I need you." Max

whispered, still horrified at what she said before. "Well Mista Sheffield, Peter and I are getting mar… wait…. WHAT?" Fran replied, just beginning to process what he told her. "I… I… need

you." Max said in a voice so low, it was barely audible to Fran. He was hoping to the heavens she would see he was telling the truth, dump Peter, and then they could be together at last.

Her heart fluttered up into her throat. He had just said he needed her! She's been trying to get him to admit that as soon as she realized his feelings for her. And especially since

"The Thing". But as quickly as the love and joy entered her heart, it left and transformed into a pit of anger. "Liar!" she screamed, "I know what you're doing! I bet you're just saying all

that so you can keep me here, and sting me along FOREVA! How dare you Maxwell Sheffield! How DARE you!" By then, millions of tears were threatening to spill over the edge. In order to

avoid Max seeing her break down, she ran at lightning speed up the stairs and into her room. Once she made sure the door was locked, and the inter-com was off, the poor heart-broken

girl buried her head into her pillow and cried until there were no more tears left to cry. Fran stood up, walked over to her desk and began to write a letter.

Max just sat at the table, staring at the seat where Fran was just before she ran upstairs. His heart felt like an apartment complex after a wrecking ball had demolished it. She

didn't believe him. Niles walked into the kitchen and saw his boss sitting there looking very depressed. "Sir? Is there something wrong?" Max didn't answer. He couldn't. He was incapable

of comeing up with a response. His mouth and throat were dry. His brain was numb. It was the worst feeling in the world.

LATER THAT DAY… … … … … … … …

Max walked into his office, and sat on the edge of the couch sighing out of pain and sorrow. Fran was absolutely nowhere to be found. They searched and searched. For hours

and hours they searched. Just then he saw a small fancy envelope on his desk. He stood up and picked up the letter. It was addressed to him… from Miss Fine. He opened it. And it read:

_Dear Mista Sheffield… Max,_

_ These past years have been the greatest of my entire life. I've come to really love the children… and you as well. Yes, I said it. I'm in love with you. So very deeply in love, and I thought _

_you felt the same way I did when you told me you loved me, but then you took it back and my whole world came crashing down. I cried. Night after night I cried because of how deeply you hurt _

_me. As I began writing this letter, tears sprung up into my eyes and flowed down my cheeks freely. I'm just a former chubby kid from Queens, a complete schlub, and I stupidly let myself fall for _

_you, a handsome british millionaire who has everything he could ever want. Well Max the truth is, I don't want to cry anymore. I want to be happy. So I accepted Peter's proposal and we are to be_

_ married exactly one week and two days after the date on this letter. Goodbye forever._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Fran Fine _

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Everyone!<strong>


	2. The Aftershock

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you have no idea how hard life is for me right now! Anyway, I know it's a short chapter but I got writer's block so any new ideas would be great for the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>I'll Love You Forever<p>

Chapter 2: The Search

Previously: _Goodbye forever. I'll love you forever, Fran Fine _

Tears starting coursing out of Max's eyes while reading the letter. Fran had actually left. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. She didn't believe he really needed her around him. She still didn't know he loved her, but what was the point now? Fran was already gone and he didn't know where to find her. His first thought was to call her mother, but what good would that do him? A lecture, that's what. Then he thought about asking Niles, but that wouldn't be good because his yenta butler would pry every little detail out of him. No, Max couldn't turn to anyone.

He didn't have much time left to find her anyway. One week and two days after today she'd be getting married, and not to him. She would marry some guy who she barely knew. Max knew it was all because of the heart break he caused her. His was in this mess because he denied his feelings for her and made her feel like no man would want her. Then Peter came along and he was her safe haven. He told her how he felt after a few weeks of dating. He never denied anything and let her know it. Now HE has her, and Max was determined to find Fran and being her home where she belonged. She belonged with him, in his bed, in his arms, with his child inside of her.

Fran had been sitting outside Peter's apartment for hours waiting for him to come home. She called him from her parent's house talking to him about the whole thing, he told her he had to work until late that night and would pick her up at her parents place on his way home, but she couldn't stay there any longer. Her mom was rambling on and on how she should call Max and make up with him because Peter wasn't the guy anyone pictured her with. Yes she was getting married, but to the wrong guy, and even her mother couldn't let that go. Fran knew it too. She knew the only reason she was marrying Peter was to somehow get over Maxwell, which would never happen. When Peter finally arrived home he saw Fran huddled up in a ball on his front stoop. He knew how she felt about her boss, and knew how she felt about him. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! And don't forget to send me some ideas for the next couple chapters! 3 :)<strong>


	3. The Call

**I know this chapter is short, but my time is limited this summer. some more great ideas for future chapters would be awesome! Thanks to my great friend Swetha for help with the main idea plot i have going for the story!**

* * *

><p>I'll Love You Forever<p>

Chapter 3: The Call

Fran walked inside Peter's apartment and her soon-to-be home. Their wedding was one day away, and it was killing her. A small part of her wished Max would be at the door, or on the phone begging her to come back to him. She knew Peter could tell about her hesitation whenever they talked about their future together. Fran's heart would always belong to Maxwell Sheffield, and she tried her best to hide that from him, but it wasn't that easy.

Peter could tell why Fran was marrying him, and he wanted to do something about it. Ruffling through Fran's purse, he found what he was looking for, the house number to the Sheffield's residence. Peter picked up the phone and walked into his office where he'd have some privacy. Dialing the number, he sat down in his chair and planned out what he was going to say. "Hello, Sheffield Residence. This is Niles." "Hello Niles it's Peter, I need to speak to Max about Fran. It's an emergency." "Of course, one minute sir." Peter stood up and began pacing waiting for Max to answer the phone.

Max was sitting in his office praying that Fran would call, so he could hear her voice. Niles entered his office. "Sir, pick up line one. It's an emergency." Max's head lifted itself up. "Is it Fran?" "I suggest you pick up the phone and find out sir." His hand immediately shot to the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello? Fran? Is this you?" You could hear the pain in his voice. The sound on the other end of the line surprised him. "Hello Max, it's Peter. To cut to the chase, I'm calling about Fran."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! And submit ideas!<strong>


	4. The PlanThe Wedding

**I'mmmmm backkkk! Sorry it took me so long. I have the rest of the story already written down, but it's already wayyyyyyyyyy past midnight, and I have to get up at like 7 so this is all you're getting for now.. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The PlanThe Wedding

Max hung up the phone with a huge grin plastered on his face. He couldn't wait for the wedding to come. Peter was officially his favorite person. What a brilliant man! Fran would be in for the surprise of her life.

Peter sighed as he hung up with Maxwell. His heart was heavy, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Tears sprung up in his eyes at the thought of losing Fran, but he just wanted her to be happy, and she couldn't be happy with him.

Fran stirred as she felt Peter climb into bed. Her eyes opened and the clock shined 3:04 AM. 3 in the morning? What could he have been doing to keep him up so late? Was he cheating on her? Is there something going on in his life that he won't share? She mentally shook her head. There was absolutely no way he would do such a dreadful thing. She scolded herself. Fran knew that she was just trying to find some reason to get out of this commitment, and have an excuse to go back to Maxwell. Peter was probably going over some last minute wedding plans. Fran's body relaxed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Peter could feel Fran tense up in the bed as he climbed in. Does she know of his plans? Has she somehow found out? No, that's impossible. After a couple minutes he could tell she fell back asleep and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His eyelids shut and he fell asleep.

Three days later (the wedding day)….

Fran's eyes fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings. She was in her old bed, in her mother's house. She slowly trudged down the short hall and into the kitchen where Sylvia sat in a chair eating waffles.

Max was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Niles came down the stairs looking very solemn. "Sir?" He asked. "Why are you so… joyous?" Max answered Niles with a smile on his face. "It's Miss Fine's wedding day. I'm very excited." Niles was confused beyond belief. His boss was actually HAPPY that Miss Fine was getting married. "Well Sir, if you don't mind, since you're cooking breakfast, I'll go upstairs and get ready for the event. Miss Fine wants me there early."

"Ok, old man."

His kids came into the kitchen just as Max was setting the table. They were all wearing black, as if they were mourning. "Now children, why the sad faces? Miss Fine's getting married today! We should celebrate!" Maggie, Brighton, and Grace just stood there with tears in their eyes. Was their father so afraid of commitment, that he's glad Fran was marrying someone else and walking out of our lives forever? They just left the room with their heads hung low.

Fran closed her eyes as her mother did her hair and imagined it was Max caressing her hair. _His lips would descend upon her slender neck, teasing the little hairs that lay there. _Val's voice brought her directly out of her fantasy. The look in her eyes said it all. Val just nodded showing that she completely understood. Fran stood up as her mother pulled the dress over her head.

Max tightened the bow tie around his neck. His heart was pounding in his chest. He commanded himself not to back out, to take deep breaths, and to go through with this one hundred percent. Once he finished dressing, he hopped in a limo to go meet Peter.

Fran was holding the bundle of flowers in her expensively manicured hands. She was waiting for the familiar organ music to begin. She calmed her erratic breathing. The music starts, she stands up in a lady-like posture, and cues the curtain to open. Her eyes trail to the floor, slowly looking up at the groom standing at the alter. As Fran's eyes looked at the groom's face, she didn't see Peter's familiar blond, straight hair. Instead she saw waves of black. Dark brown eyes collided with hazel. Her breath caught in her throat.

The groom standing there….. It was Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? WHAT <strong> **DO YA THINK? R&R! Also, tell me what YOU thinks should happen. Even though I already have the rest written down, I will take advice into account. LUV YA**


End file.
